


Basic OC Backstories

by XxDeva1PathxX



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDeva1PathxX/pseuds/XxDeva1PathxX
Summary: This is just the basic summaries of a few people's backstories. One per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

We'll start with some basic facts that you need to know before continuing.

In this lore, soul bonds are a huge deal. A soul bond represents the possible or current relationship that one person has to another. Golden soul bonds represent soulmates. Silver represents high compatibility. And so on and so forth.

People are meant to have hundreds of soul bonds. Think, everyone you have ever interacted with on any level you have a soul bond with. Therefore, people should have hundreds (if not thousands). Some weaker ones fade in a matter of weeks or years (you aren't going to have an intense soul bond with your waitress you had at Denny's while on a road trip. That bond will fade in a few weeks). However, potential soul bonds appear when people are going to possibly meet. These soul bonds are weak at first, and have potential to grow or fade.

A soulmate can be a brother or a friend, but can also be a lover. And soulmates do not have to get along; people who are soulmates can hate each other and ruin the bond.

Reincarnation is a thing. Not mentioned at all, I don't think, but it is a thing.

Spirits and gods are also things. Most relevant are nature spirits and death gods. A nature spirit embodies something; an animal, a plant. They get a few abilities in addition to this, the main one being the ability to turn into the thing they are embodying. Animal spirits have more freedom than plant spirits and can be limited in other ways, but a plant spirit is happy with their sedentary lifestyle and can move if need be. Captain is a fox spirit. He has abilities related to mischief, like invisibility and floating (that's just laziness). His species mate to each other, like many other animal nature spirits do. His species mates with a bite of intention; if done at the right moment (during a mutual orgasm) by both partners, the two will be mated. This can be done with any species, as long as one is a fox. Captain's mate mark from Henry is one with the intention of domination. Therefore, their relationship is reliant on Henry's control and Captain's submissiveness.

Death gods are created from spirits who chose suicide over a natural death. By implying they had control over death, they offend her, and the punishment is to do her dirty work. (In reality, she's also just kinda lazy and hates her job. It makes her sad.)

Death gods are trained at Academy's. There are a few located in central places for spirits to go to, graduate, and disperse from. If a spirit fails, they can try again until they succeed, or they can accept failure and wander the world for eternity. The danger in wandering is other, stronger spirits (and things like demons) that pray on the defenseless. Once trained, death gods can either work in the field or work at an Academy. The upside of working in the Academy is a cushy job with no danger. The downside is that one must be very talented to land a job training others, and to get to this level of talent requires a long time in the field.

Once a death god completes their task, (a number of souls reaped, a number of years served) they can move on to the afterlife, or retire without their abilities. Very few retire.

Death gods are not meant to leave their jobs with their abilities. Few have attempted and succeeded.

Madsie and Madden are the same person, in some ways. Parker and Four+BB are the same person. Madden was around before Madsie. His story was known first. When Madsie split off from him, Madden kept his own story and Madsie got an alternate version of it. Parker experienced the loss of a friend (who blamed him angrily and then left). He split into Four+BB as a result. They have a different backstory as they're different people. Kinda the same, because if you smoosh them together you get Parker, but kind of different from him.


	2. Henry/Tenai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: General mentions of abuse.

Tenai holds tightly onto Captain’s hair, pulling hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. He can remember a time when his love wasn’t like this; obsessive and hurtful. He isn’t sure if that is still him, and which kind of love is the real kind. He only got 20 years with his wife, as opposed to the 300 he’s had with Captain.

He tries to justify the scars running down Captain’s back as punishment for crimes not actually committed. He says that Captain left him waiting, and to be fair, 4000 years without a companion is a long time.

During Captain’s 90 years at the Academy, Tenai slowly coaxes him to open up. The mating bite helps, of course, but Captain eventually learns to trust Tenai. It takes those 90 years, and a few centuries of planning preceding this, for Tenai to finally leave the Academy. He is no longer a teacher, but has not retired, and takes Captain with him as he runs from a system he never quite liked. He finds reaping souls for eternity an unfair punishment for suicide, and so, he finds a quiet part of Limbo to sit in for the next 300 years.

The mansion he builds for them is huge. Captain takes to it well, and the next couple of centuries are uneventful. Captain is a prankster at heart, and playful, and Tenai responds with patience and occasional punishments. He pets Captain’s hair every night before bed, and allows the man to have a little pet fox that they both call Cherry.

Birthdays are a big deal to Tenai. He spends almost the whole year planning out each one of Captain’s birthdays, showering the man with affection and gifts when the time comes. Each day is perfect, and every 10, then 50, then 100 year mark gets an extra something.

Then, when Captain is around 300 years old, Tenai notices a small, golden soul bond that grows like a flower in pavement, attached to Captains back. Soul bonds aren’t something the average human, or even reaper, can see, but Tenai had spent years learning how to see them. His and Captain’s bond was brightly colored and perfectly gold, showing their potential as soulmates.

Tenai throws himself into research. As he tears through pages and scrolls of information on soul bonds, Captain gains a few more. There is nothing wrong with having soul bonds, of course, a normal person should have a few hundred of them at a time. Tenai tried to reason with himself this way, but in a few years the golden string was thicker.

It was starting to look like his.

Tenai couldn’t have this. As Captain gained more, Tenai was stagnant; a small, flat pool next to a waterfall. Captain had plenty. Tenai only had one.

Plucking soul bonds off someone is much like ripping out a deeply ingrained hair. Tenai locked Captain in his room and took the time to find each person that Captain was bonded to, ripping out the bond and dropping the small chunk of soul that came with it to the ground. He did not know, at the time, that Captain could feel it like the other person could. It wouldn’t have stopped him and it didn’t stop him in the future.

The bonds between them criss-crossed like a spiderweb. When Captain took a step away from Tenai, in hate, in fear, they started to crumble. Their golden soulbond glazed over with a black tar, and Captain left Tenai in the mansion, running into the human world, while Tenai remained in Limbo for another few years.


	3. Captain/Kitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of physical abuse, general mentions of abuse.

Captain will occasionally get antsy, and grumpy, acting out and hurting the people that are closest to him. He never gets what he expects in return, which makes him angrier. He hates that he can do something awful and get away with it, and almost wishes for the feeling of a whip down his back. It stings, and rips open skin in a way that reminds him of home, and when he gets too close to running back to Tenai, he goes to Madsie instead.

Captain was abandoned at birth, tossed to the streets by the husband of his mother, who was not his father. He landed amongst trash, and the skin on his back rotted amidst horse shit until he was found. A passing fox spirit, female and old, took pity on him and blessed him with her life.

She took him to the forest, dipping him in the springs and turning his hair white, his eyes blue. She raised him for a few years, each birthday of his marking a year closer to her death. She grew weaker as he grew stronger, and he eventually climbed out of the little den that she had carved from an old tree trunk alone.

He grew up slowly. It took him 20 years to reach the physical age of 10. He made friends with the trees, and the occasional lost child, and found Tenai through the death of one of these children. He followed Tenai back to the Academy, slipping into the classes meant for the dead who committed suicide, and followed Tenai to Limbo when asked to come.

Life with Tenai was good for a long time. Captain was spoiled, receiving practically anything he asked for as long as he withstood Tenai’s sadistic tendencies, and he could. Tenai was controlling, telling Captain what to do, how to do it, and when, but Captain enjoyed that kind of guidance. The mating mark made it difficult for him to dislike it, and he fell into the mentality of being controlled rather easily.

Tenai’s mental state grew worse than he thought it did. He locked Captain in his room, only entering to feed him, walk him to the bathroom, or have sex. Tenai spent most of his time ripping out the other end of Captain’s bonds, and attaching them to himself. Captain spent most of his time waiting for the next wave of nausea and loss to come. 

When Captain grew sick of it, he left. Tenai’s words had no effect on Captain, and the order to stay fell on ears that were not deaf, but just refused to listen. Captain wandered the human world before running into Parker. Together, they ran from the people chasing after them, and became extraordinarily close.

(In a backstory where Vera is included, Captain finds Vera instead. He spends years chasing after her, trying to apologize for what he’s done, and eventually they marry.)


	4. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse, abuse, and alcoholism.
> 
> Just a note: Parker and Madden’s stories differ wildly from Four and Madsie’s, despite them being the same people pretty much. Parker and Madden’s stories are intertwined with Tenai and Captain. Four and Madsie’s are not.

Parker was born to a decent mother and an alcoholic father with a tendency to vanish. When he was 6, Madden kidnapped Parker from his mother and took him with him across the country.

Parker grew up bouncing from school to school, never making friends and never bothering to try. He locked his doors at night, sometimes drilling nails into the frame to keep out his father, who could still somehow muster up enough strength to break down the door while shitfaced.

He learned at 8 how to mix a little bit of Nyquil into Madden’s evening drinks, and what ratio was the perfect amount for 10 hours of peace. More than once, Madden stopped breathing. Parker never called anyone, and half-hoped Madden’s chest wouldn’t be moving in the morning.

Parker learned to read for irritation in someone’s face. If Madden’s right eye twitched in a certain way, he would immediately throw a punch and run out the front door. If Madden’s smile was a little too wide, and there was a little too much alcohol on his breath, he would promise a strip-tease and drill his door closed while Madden was waiting in the living room.

At 17, he decided he was done with it. He mixed in enough NyQuil to possibly kill his father and snuck out the front door.

Running was not something Parker was used to, but he had a 30 hour head start and a game plan. He skipped town immediately, heading to the farthest city he could afford a ride to, and restarting his life at the most populated homeless shelter. He died his hair black, got piercings on his lips, and learned how to raise his voice high enough to be seen (for a few minutes) as a girl.

This is how he met Captain. Captain was hiding out in an alley, all paranoia and bones. Parker saw him, saw how his eyes moved from face to face, and offered him a place to stay. They ran together, using the best of Captain’s abilities to get food and money when needed. 

Parker pretended he wasn’t thinking of his father as he pressed the rim of a beer bottle to his lips.


	5. Madden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse, general abuse, prostitution mentions.

The start of Madden’s story is the same as Madsie’s. At 6 years old, his house was burnt down, his family still inside. Madden’s little brother, someone he loved more than anything at that age, died with his parents. He was the only survivor.

Survivor’s guilt is a bitch to kids. He was bounced from home to home as kid, too violent and too needy for any person to handle. When he was 18, he was thrown to the streets without remorse.

Madden was quick to turn to prostitution. As a teen, and into his young 20s, he looked much younger. A perk of being Asian, he always said. He was skinny, malnourished, and the type that older men were quick to try and take advantage of. They always ended up with an empty wallet and rope burns on their wrists.

He met his wife while working part time in a coffee shop, as stupid and romantic as that is. Madden didn’t like girls that much, but could do with a life partner and another income, so they married. Eventually, they had kids.

Madden had 5 kids before he had Parker. His wife and him weren’t exactly the best with safe sex, and Madden had a thing for going bare, so they ended up with a large family. However, by the 6th kid, Madden decided he just wanted to take the cutest one and go.

The cutest one just happened to be Parker.

Madden was certain, as he took Parker and felt great about it for a week before breaking down, that he had some sort of mental problem. On his good days, he would try to rob a store or crack down on his lower-level dealers to give him the money they owed. On his bad days, he would drink.

He could barely remember the bad days.

Madden knew, somewhere in him, that he was a shit dad. He knew that he had done something to make Parker flinch, or hit him, or yell at him. Yet, because he didn’t remember, things like this made him angrier.

Most nights, Madden drank on the couch, aware of the flavor of NyQuil in his vodka because vodka did not taste like that, or have a strange green tint. He still finished all of it. When he woke up the day after Parker had decided to leave, head pounding and lungs feeling like someone had sat on him, he was convinced that Parker would be back.

After a week, he had to face the reality that he was not coming back.

Tracking down Parker was difficult. Madden used every connection he had, whether it be politicians he used to fuck or dealers in other cities he traded goods with. It was hard work, but with Parker teaming up with Captain (a tall, weirdly dressed man with bright white hair), reports of them being spotted were more frequent.

Madden tracked them down multiple times, ending up in the back of a bar and watching as Parker sipped at beers. He wasn’t sure why he could never approach him. Sometimes, men would follow Parker and his friend out and Madden would get up. The men would never make it past the front door.


	6. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: General abuse mention, sexual abuse mention maybe.

Here is where the stories start to change. Four was born in a similar situation that Parker was. Madsie took Four when he was a baby, however, and took decent care of him until Four turned 6. At that age, Madsie looked away for a second too long, and Four was lured away by a stranger who promised him ice cream instead of the lollipops Madsie was buying.

Four was raised by people who told him that the outside world was worse than the house he was stuck in. He wasn’t treated as badly as some of the kids who came through the home, none of them staying except for him. He cooked perfect dinners, and not-so-perfect breakfasts, and played with their daughter Sammy when she had the time.

Sammy was his best friend. She told him secrets of hers, and let him borrow her toys. She patched up the bruises and cuts he got, and slipped him leftovers from her dinner when her parents weren’t looking.

But Sammy wasn’t all good, either. She treated Four like one would treat a dog, or a toy. He was hers, something that she owned, and she patched up his bruises because she didn’t want a broken toy. She only liked him when he played just the way she wanted him to, and would yell or scream or tattle whenever it suited her.

Four went to Max when Sammy was the one who caused the bruises. Max typically stayed out of Four’s way, never talking to him and never asking him to do anything for him. Max locked his room door and had plans to leave as soon as he graduated high school.

When Four showed up to his room, with big eyes and a split lip, Max let him in. He would sit the kid down and tell him not to ask for help again, but redid the bandages on Four’s arm and offered him a drink or a hit of whatever kind of weed Max was smoking that day.

Four saw Max leave one night. He had pressed his face against the front window and watched him walk away. He made one less plate for breakfast that morning.

Sometimes, Four would act out. He knew the rules, he knew the punishments, but occasionally Father’s voice was too loud and he would wake up on top of the man, his little hands pressed deep into the other’s throat.

Sometimes, Four would hear a voice.

“Get up!” It told him. “Walk out the fucking door, or just fight!”

He told the voice it didn’t understand. Sometimes the voice would argue. Sometimes it would quiet down.

Eventually, Madsie found him. He tied up each family member, taking Four out and placing him in his car. Four watched his father light a match and toss it inside. He can’t tell if he heard screaming.

Madsie brought Four home and cleaned him up. He treated Four decently well, letting Four sink back into a routine of cooking and cleaning like he was used to. Madsie scolded him occasionally, and was easily frustrated by Four’s reactions to yelling. Four tried not to cry as much, and worked harder to make Madsie happier.

Madsie would pass out on the couch after movie night, and Four would tuck him in. Sometimes, if Four fell asleep first, he would wake up to a glass of juice and a blanket.


	7. Madsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, torture.

The beginning of Madsie’s life mirrors Madden’s until 8 years old. Then, he met a few other kids in foster care that he stuck with until he was 20. They provided a home and a start, allowing him to get on his feet and avoid the prostitution that Madden had to do to get to the same place.

He met his wife similarly, marrying her and moving out of his shared apartment with his foster siblings. They lost contact after one of them died of an overdose, and Madsie focused his efforts on his new family.

His wife wanted kids. Lots of them. Madsie was a rather gay man, with perhaps a touch of heterosexuality, but he wanted very little to do with kids. His wife disagreed, occasionally drugging him, tying him up, and riding him until he gave her what she wanted, voluntarily or involuntarily.

After the sixth time this happened, Madsie stayed long enough to keep the kid and disappear. The entire experience terrified him, making him afraid of aggressive women. He avoided people like this for the rest of his life.

Four was everything to Madsie, the best of a bad situation. He was a very cute kid, Madsie showering him with gifts and as much attention as a single, drug-dealer dad can give to their kid. At 6 years old, Madsie took Four to a corner of the world that he thought was safe and lost him there.

Madsie started to drink. Heavily. The loss of Four affected him so much that he became inconsolable for a year. The police were useless and untrustworthy, and he had little to no hope that they would find him.

“Fine.” He thought. “I bet my ass could do a better job than them anyways.”

It took some time, but he eventually entered social circles that would know about little kidnapped children. His stomach turned with every detail he squeezed from these people, and he pretended to laugh along with them about some of the worst ones. He thinks he might have gotten a little lost here, some of his laughs genuine, some of the nightmares no longer nightmares but wet dreams instead.

Over time, he got a hold of a family who was looking to sell their child. The age and physical description fit Four well-enough for Madsie to take the time and money to fly down to the home to see them. He came prepared.

He carried Four out of the house, placing him in the car. He didn’t want Four to see what he was going to do to these people.

He started with the girl. It wasn’t until later that he learned of how Sammy treated Four, but at the time he didn’t know. This was purely about revenge.

The knife he pressed against her skin was one of his favorites. Madsie, and Madden, are fond of knives. They like the way it feels, and Madsie was happy with it as it glided across, splitting her like a hot dog.

It was slow, and she wasn’t dead by the time he was done.

He moved on to the parents next, first the mother and then the father. He didn’t bother touching the mother or the girl in a sexual way, but took the time to degrade the man. He left them all there, still alive, still moving, and set about pouring all the gasoline he’d brought to the house. 

He lit a match when he left, tossing it over his shoulder and not looking back. He knew there would be nothing left.

Madsie never lied to himself about who he was like Madden did. He knew exactly what he liked, and didn’t try to tell Four it was wrong to wake him up with a blow job the first time it happened.

He isn’t quite sure if it makes him better or worse, that he knows what kind of person he is. He can hit someone with the same hand he uses to wipe away the tears that follow. He doesn’t feel guilt when Four curls into a ball at his words, just irritation that the kid doesn’t straighten up and do things right the first time.

He tucks Four in when he falls asleep first because he doesn’t want the kid to think he hates him. He doesn’t, not exactly.

He’ll drink for the fun of it, not just to feel something, and tells himself that he’s better than Madden was.


	8. Madeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse.
> 
> Side note: We adjusted our backstories to include Esque, and their backstories. Most of us have an original backstory before then. Esque does as well. But Madeline came around after we knew Esque, and therefore, her backstory is the only one that originally includes someone from Esque.

Madeline was born to the same parents Madsie was, but in a different world. She was born a girl, whereas Madsie was born a boy.

Her house burned down at 6 years old the same way, but she sported burnt hair and pink, shining skin. She had tried to go back in for them.

Madeline was a picture perfect child. She pulled on the heart strings well, knowing exactly what to say about her situation to get any teacher or foster parent to cry. She got perfect grades, behaved very well, and only got moved around due to space or legal reasons. She got into college with a good scholarship, and moved on to get her Masters.

Madeline started as a social worker. She had very little remorse for bad people, and was able to do tough cases nobody else wanted to touch. She eventually moved up to being a CEO of a company, having withstood the interview with the board and impressed as well as scared a few of them.

She found herself a nice man and settled down, trying for kids.

Madeline did not have as much luck as Madsie did with kids. She had 5 miscarriages before she had her Four. She ended up having one last child after Four, unwanted but loved anyways.

Her husband had kept pressuring her, after the first few miscarriages, to have children. Madeline was devastated by these losses, unable to think about trying again, and her husband proceeded to react violently. He kept her bedridden for the 9 months it took to have Four, and again a year later for the time it took to have Luca.

Four was kidnapped at the same age he was in Madsie’s world. In this world, however, Madeline could not afford to fall apart. Luca wasn’t a child one could raise without a little extra effort.

Luca was born sick. Developmentally, he was slow, and physically he was underdeveloped. At age 6, the day of his birthday, Madeline had taken him to a cruise. He wasn’t expected to live long, and so Madeline typically went all out for his birthdays.

She was talking to the ticket man, asking questions about accommodations for Luca, when Luca noticed a fish in the water. He leaned a little too far over the dock, and fell in. He never resurfaced.

Madeline spent years looking for Luca, heading back to the same spot obsessively. She learned to tear little rips in dimensions, leaving hers behind to look for Luca, believing that he fell through some sort of wormhole instead of drowning.


	9. Dei

Dei’s story is the only one that runs with the system. Waking up, for her, was like a spark of something warm. In her first form, she glowed, lighting up the room that she was in. She woke up in the control room, the first room to exist and the only room to exist at the time.

She woke up the day after Bris completed a strange ritual outside. She was the first of a few to wake up, and spent her first few hours speaking to Bris through the small microphone that was there.

When Bris was busy, Dei spent her time creating lights, trees, and expanding the system. The first thing she made was a mock sun, something at the top of the dome they were in that generated light. The others woke up, and Dei ushered them out, creating houses and lights for them.

The city grew on its own, and Dei eventually built a wall to keep out the zombies. The little civilization and city is in a bubble of what Dei has created, the grass eventually stopping, the roads ending. Everything ends at the edge of this bubble. But if one were to keep walking, they would simply loop around to the other side like magic. Leaving the bubble is nearly impossible for everyone but Dei, Captain, and Tenai.

Dei guided Bris through middle school, and guided her through in-world life when Bris forfeited the front to Teddy during high school. She spends most of her time in the control center, giving advice and commenting on what is happening throughout the day.

Dei can walk outside the bubble. She says that it is gross out there, and when she leaves the bubble she glows like a flashlight. She says it is infinite, dark, and occupied. Dei has her own little backstory she likes to tweak and edit, but all in all it has nothing to do with her. She can throw it away and stay the same, and feels little to no attachment to anything in her backstory.


End file.
